Lore:Redguards
To understand the Redguards, one must look at their history... Lore crafted by Sarus31 Chapter 1 The Redguards originally came to Tamriel from their original homeland of Yokuda, which was utterly destroyed and sunk by unknown and terrible magics. The Yokudans fled east and eventually landed on the shores of Hammerfell, which by that point was being heavily settled by Elves, Bretons, Colovians, Orcs and Nords. Hammerfells interior was also home to many terrible and ferocious creatures and monsters, as well as the ruins of countless civilisations and Dwemer ruins. The Yokudans had only two options to either fight, or die. Whilst most of the refugees would stay on the island of Herne, a large group of warrior Yokudans known as the Ra Gada (literally translated as "Warrior Wave") The Ra Gada travelled to the shores of Hammerfell and swept over the coast like a tidal wave, annihilating anyone they could find. They massacred many of the Elven, Nordic, Bretonic, Colovian and Orcish inhabitants and within a few months, the Ra Gada had captured the whole coastline of Hammerfell. Whilst the Ra Gada pushed further inland, the Yokudan peasantry had begun settling the coastline, building on top of the ruins left behind by the Ra Gada. Where ever the Ra Gada went, new settlements and cities sprung up. The Yokudan nobility where next to arrive, to govern the peasantry. Eventually the Yokudan Royal family known as the Na-Totambu, felt confident enough to land on Hammerfells shores. Meanwhile the Ra Gada continued to do battle with Bretons, Colovians, Nords and Orcs and they kept pushing on until they reached the borders of High Rock, Cyrodiil and Skyrim. The name Redguard is thought to have been an Imperial corruption of the Yokudan word "Ra Gada" which became Redguard and so the name has stuck ever since. By conquering so much land and combating so many races and terrible creatures, cemented the Redguards status as some the greatest warriors Tamriel has ever seen. However the Redguards had nothing but contempt for anyone that couldn't defend themselves, so for the most part the Redguards kept to themselves, save for the near constant border skirmishes. Only when the Redguards shared a common enemy in the orcs of Orsinium , did they begin trade with High Rock. After thirty long years, the Siege of Orsinium was finally over Orsinium was completely destroyed and cemented a redguard and Breton victory. The Redguards had begun to respect the Bretons, for both Bretons and redguards died in the fighting. The Redguards also respected the Orcs for their strength, determination and for the fact that Orcs held out for thirty long years. The Redguards relations with the Bretons was growing, their main language was eventually replaced because of a need to easily communicate with their neighbours and create trading opportunities. But the language is not lost, it is still spoken by some (notably the rural community and the nomadic Dunedwellers) Chapter 2 As the centuries passed, Redguard society split into two distinct cultures, the Crowns and the Forebears. The Crowns wished to follow in the footsteps of the royal Na-Totambu and strived to hold onto traditional Yokudan culture, arts, theatre, religion, language and society. They wer thoroughly against change and outside influences, they were also down right racist to any and all foreigners they encountered, who they deemed "inferior", "Weak" and as "Underminers" to traditional Yokudan culture. The Crowns maintaim most of their strongholds, in the north of Hammerfell. The Forebears are descendants of the infamous and fearsome Ra Gada, they are by comparision tough, hardy, blunt and very martial. The Forebears live mostly in the south, the west and the border regions of neighbouring provinces and as a result, they tend to be more open minded, are more tolerant of foreigners and more tolerant of foreign ideas, philosophy, customs and influences. The Forebears have learned a lot from their and many enlist as mercenaries, sailors and adventurers. Most Forebears wish to fully assimilate into the wider Tamrielic community for purposes of commerce and politics. However the two Redguard cultures disliked eachother intensely for various reasons, which would eventually lead to a devastating civil war. During the on-going civil war, the Redguard king Thassad II was killed. His son, A'Tor , would go on to lead the crowns war effort, but ultimately the Forebears, back by the Imperial Empire, won the war. Hammerfell was absorbed in the Septim Empire, although some concessions where made after a successful revolt in Stros M'kai. The Forebears greatly benefited from the Empire, with new trading opportunities with rest of Empire. Their was also plenty of opportunities as sailors, merchant guards, sellswords and adventurers, many Forebears also joined the legion in huge numbers. Forebear warriors learned a lot from the Legion and taught many of things they learned on return to Hammerfell, thus strengthening Hammerfells military. Redguard society remained split for a vast amount of time, with northern Hammerfell keeping with Yokudan traditions, dress and personality. Whilst southern and western Hammerfell was both progressive and more open to the rest of Tamriel. Chapter 3 In 3E 249, a pretender to the Camoran throne , called Camoran the Usurper, freed Valenwood of Septim Empire control. After gaining control over Valenwood, Camoran the Usurper marched northward seizing control of any land he could conquer. In 3E 253, the Redguard cities Rihad and Taneth sent an urgent and desperate call for help to the Crowns city of Elinhir to the north. the Crowns decided to spite the Forebears, by not answering their pleas. The Forebears understandably were very bitter and sore about the incident for generations to come. Later rather than being the better side, it was the Forebears turn to spite the Crowns. Because of the Crowns treachery, Forebear cities would not come to the aid Crown citied and settlements that were overrun by the invading Nords during the the war of Bend'r Mahk. Even though the Forebears martial prowess, speed, ferocity, and overwhelming numbers would have annihilated the much bulkier Nords. The Forebears instead, decided to spite the crowns for past grievances. The Redguards of eastern Hammerfell long held a grudge towards Nords of Skyrim and continued to try and regain lost during the war of Bend'r Mahk without the Forebears help. This continued throughout the end of the 3rd Era. Redguards were also embroiled in another conflict, this time with the Bretons. The conflict was over a small island called Betony, the war of Betony was waged between the Breton city of Daggerfall and the Redguard city of Sentinel. During the conflict the king of Sentinel was killed, the aftermath of war led to increased tensions between Bretons and Redguards in Iliac Bay area and tensions between the Crowns and Forebears where growing as well. As a result of the wars fought with the Nords and Bretons, Hammerfell was losing land, power and influence under the Empire, which in turn sowed seeds of doubt in every Redguard of Hammerfell. The Redguards are still the mighty warrior race their ancestor where, but they are scattered, divided, weak, surrounded by numerous enemies and rife with internal conflict. All the Redguards lacked was unity as a people... Category:Redguard Chapter 4 With the coming of the 4th era of Tamriel, the Great War fought between the Empire and the newly reformed Aldmeri Dominion erupted. After numerous victories, the Dominions forces marched upon the White-Gold Tower, determined to deliver Tamriel back into the hands of the Elves. Even with the support of the other provinces, Emperor Titus Mede II proved weak and in his cowardice, signed the White-Gold Concordat with the Dominion. As part of the peace treaty, southern Hammerfell was given to the Dominion. This was the ultimate betrayal to the whole of Hammerfell, Which had given so much to empire over the centuries and spilled so much blood to defend it. The Dominions armies marched on Hammerfell in force, to claim the land gifted to them by Titus Mede II, this was a challenge the Redguards would surely answer... Just like the destruction of Yokuda all those millennia ago, the Redguard race was once again, in mortal danger. The redguards put aside their differences and internal conflicts and banded together as one, solid, unified force. In the end, the heroic Redguards did battle with the Dominions armies on the battlefields of southern Hammerfell, for six long years the Redguards fought on alone. But with ferocity, determination and blood they single handedly brought the Dominions forces to a stand still. In 4E 180, the second Stros M'kai treaty was written to officially decree that Dominion forces were to be withdrawn from Hammerfell. Though they lost a lot of people and southern Hammerfell was utterly devastated by six long years of war, which would take many long years to repair, something unprecedented happened. The centuries long rivalry, jealously, tension and feuding between the Crowns and Forebears was over. In the face of total annihilation their would be no Crowns or Forebears, instead they became one unified Redguard culture. The Redguards haven't had such unity, since they first fled Yokuda and settled Hammerfell together as one people. In their unity, the Redguards started to feel strong and confident again. The Redguards, like the Argonians and Dunmer, were completely independent from either the Empire or the Dominion. But whilst Morrowind is still recovering from the eruption of Red Mountain and Argonian invasion and Black Marsh is largely undeveloped. Hammerfell by comparison, is far more developed and self sufficient then either Argonia and Morowind and Hammerfell is steadily becoming more prosperous. The Redguards say their successful rebellion, proves that the White-Gold concordat was a mistake. If the coward Titus Mede II kept his nerve, the Aldmeri Dominion could have been truly defeated by the combined forces of Hammerfell and the rest of the Empire. But Titus did not keep his nerve and although Hammerfell proved strong to resist the Dominion, the rest of the Empire grows weaker, with each passing day. With Hammerfell now an independent country, it has once again become a world power in it's own right. What the future has in store for Hammerfell nobody knows, but the future looks bright for the Redguards, the children of Yokuda... Category:Lore